Pas de très bons conseils
by Nelja
Summary: Pour son premier rendez-vous avec Maka, Crona ne devrait sans doute pas écouter les conseils de Ragnarök... un peu d'humour, un peu d'angst, un peu de fluff.


_Tout appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo._

_Cette fanfiction contient de vagues spoilers jusqu'aux tomes 6-7 de Soul Eater._

* * *

><p>"Si je n'y vais pas," murmure Crona, roulée en boule dans un coin de sa chambre, "peut-être que Maka croira que je ne l'aime pas vraiment, ou bien que je me suis fait enlever par une bande de gorilles volants et qu'il faut aller à mon secours, ou alors peut-être que je me suis trompée d'endroit et que je suis en train de l'attendre ailleurs..."<p>

"Elle sent les longueurs d'âme." lance Ragnarök d'un ton absolument pas serviable. "Donc ce sera le numéro un, et _en plus_, elle te retrouvera pour te le dire."

Crona, si c'est possible, diminue encore de volume en se recroquevillant sur soi. "Je ne sais pas comment communiquer pour un premier rendez-vous."

"Ecoute, on le sait, que tu es incapable, mais ce n'est pas un problème, tout le monde le fait quand même. Et puis, garanti, elle ne sait même pas que c'est un premier rendez-vous ! Dans sa tête, c'est juste une sortie entre amis, alors tu n'as pas besoin de te foutre dans cet état !"

Crona semble au bord des larmes maintenant. "C'est encore pire."

"_Mais_ tu peux totalement profiter de mon intelligence. Je te donnerai des conseils, tu les suivras _exactement_."

"Tu ferais ça ?"

"Evidemment ! Pour que ça finisse plus vite !" Le dernier point n'est pas tout à fait rassurant, mais Crona ne semble pas vraiment le remarquer. "Et la première étape est de _mettre des fringues propres et d'aller à ce maudit rendez-vous_ ! Et ne te trompe pas d'ordre ! La pette culotte sur les vêtements, ça fait désordre."

Crona s'exécute en hâte. "Bouge tes fesses, plus vite, plus vite !" continue à grogner Ragnarök, sortant alternativement des parties de son corps où aucun vêtement n'est en train d'être enfilé. "Imagine que tu arrives et qu'elle soit déjà partie !"

Crona court dans les escaliers maintenant. Ragnarök sort de son épaule sous forme "dissimulation" et se colle à son oreille, comme un écouteur ou un cure-dent particulièrement agressif. "Et maintenant, quand tu la vois, d'abord, tu dis bonjour."

Crona hoche la tête, avec une grande concentration.

"Ensuite, tu lui offres un cadeau. Vu le specimen, un livre serait bien. Et pour que tes intentions soient claires, chopes-en un avec beaucoup de scènes de sexe, et surtout, des illustrations."

Crona rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. "Mais ce ne sont pas mes intentions..."

"C'est tout pareil ! Des fois, il faut expliquer de façon symbolique et simplifiée ! Un petit dessin vaut mieux qu'un long discours, et les deux, c'est mieux !"

"Et je n'ai pas le temps d'aller en acheter."

"Et c'est nul. Si tu m'avais demandé conseil plus tôt, je te l'aurais dit à ce moment, et tu aurais pu tout me lire. Les épées sont particulièrement intéressées par ce genre d'histoires, c'est de naissance... mais trop tard ! Puisque tu ne peux pas utiliser la finesse et la subtilité, nous allons passer aux méthodes plus directes."

"Lesquelles ?"

"C'est bien simple : quand tu la vois, tu l'assommes avec le plat de ton épée, c'est-à-dire, pour mémoire, _moi_, puis tu la charges sur ton épaule, tu l'attaches et tu la traînes jusqu'à chez toi !"

"Quoi ?"

"C'est ainsi que les humains marquaient leur intérêt il y a déjà des centaines de milliers d'années ! Je suis sûre que ta mère préfère utiliser une bonne petite potion, mais là c'est moi à la barre !"

"Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait maintenant ! C'est méchant !"

"Alors on fait comment ? C'est qui, entre nous deux, qui ne sait pas communiquer, hein, hein, hein ? Ecoute ce que je dis !"

Crona serre les mâchoires. Ca y est, le lieu de rendez-vous est en vue, et Maka est encore là, elle l'attend ! Crona s'arrête, hors d'haleine. Impossible de se rappeler ce qui est censé arriver maintenant.

"Dis bonjour !" ordonne Ragnarök.

"Bonjour ?" Sa voix est hésitante. Maka sourit. "Bonjour. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose sur le chemin."

"Non. J'étais juste en retard. Et ce n'était pas pour acheter un cadeau. Je n'ai pas de cadeau non plus."

Ca y est, impossible de savoir ce qui est censé se passer maintenant, impossible de dire tout ce que Crona a dans la tête et sur le coeur, sa reconnaissance et son affection et tout le reste...

"Tape-lui sur la tête !" murmure Ragnarök d'un ton encourageant.

"Ce n'est pas grave." dit Maka en souriant. "Je n'ai pas de cadeau non plus."

"Ca veut dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas vraiment." souffle Ragnarök. "Ou qu'elle n'a pas trouvé de livre avec les bonnes illustrations, ou qu'ils ont été volés par une bande de gorilles volants, mais j'en doute."

Crona a une grimace sur le visage, un tremblement dans les épaules.

"Ca va ?" demande Maka. Mais là encore, il est impossible de donner une réponse, une qui dise vraiment ce qui est important. Ou, plus probablement, c'est possible, et tout le monde dans l'univers sait le faire, sauf Crona.

Et Maka prend la main de Crona.

C'est tellement doux, tellement chaud, et là non plus, il n'y a pas de mots pour dire comment cela fait, mais d'un seul coup, ce n'est plus si grave. Comme s'il n'y avait plus vraiment besoin de parler ou de bouger, juste de rester là, et de sourire, et d'habitude Crona ne sait pas comment faire cela non plus, mais là il semble que cela vient tout seul.

"Non, je ne vais taper sur la tête de personne." dit Crona. A haute voix, ce qui est bien la preuve de son incapacité à communiquer.

Mais Maka, malgré un bref mouvement d'incompréhension, ne semble pas lui en vouloir, alors il doit bien être possible de rester comme ça, de faire juste ce qui semble bien sur le moment et de laisser hurler Ragnarök sans écouter ses conseils du tout.

Ce n'étaient probablement pas de très bons conseils de toute façon.


End file.
